


Untitled

by Sarren18293



Category: Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293





	Untitled

Fan Fiction: Robin Hood

Pairing: Robin of Loxley (Robin Hood) / Sheriff of Nottingham

Warning: สปอยล้วนๆ เลยจ้ะ

นายอำเภอนั่งไล่อ่านรายชื่อที่เสมียนคัดแยกมาให้ กองเอกสารสูงจนแทบล้นออกจากขอบโต๊ะ เขาหยดครั่ง หยิบตรา _ผู้สั่งการแห่งน็อตติ้งแฮม_ จากนั้นประทับลง ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีก พระเจ้าเท่านั้นที่รู้ –– แม้เขาจะไม่นับถือพระเจ้าก็ตามที ว่าเขาจมอยู่ตรงนี้มานับตั้งแต่บ่ายแล้ว และเขาก็อยากพักเสียทีด้วย

ผู้กุมอำนาจสูงสุดแห่งเมืองหยุดมือเมื่อเสร็จสิ้นกับจดหมายแผ่นสุดท้าย พลิกชื่อบนหลังกระดาษทวนอีกหน หลังจากผ่านการวางแผนมาอย่างเนิ่นนานและอดทน เขาก็ไม่นึกอยากให้ความผิดพลาดเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ดึงดูดความสนใจของศาสนจักรในแบบที่ไม่ถูกไม่ควรกลับมาที่ตนเอง สายตากวาดผ่านรายชื่อ อีฟลินแห่งเพมโบรค เคลย์ตันแห่งโมแรนท์ จนถึง _โรเบิร์ตแห่งล็อกซลีย์_ จากนั้นจึงยื่นส่งในกิริยาที่แทบจะเป็นโยน เด็กรับใช้ก้มตัวรับหมายราชการทหารที่เพิ่งลงนามคำสั่งโดยไม่แม้แต่จะเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา

เขาละเกลียดพวกชนชั้นสูงอย่างในรายชื่อบนกระดาษนั่นนัก

ชายกลางคนพ่นลมหายใจฉุนเฉียว ปากกาในมือแทบเปลี่ยนสภาพเป็นเครื่องรองรับอารมณ์ ด้ามทิ่มพรวดลงในขวดจนน้ำหมึกเกือบทะลัก เขากวาดมองเด็กรับใช้ที่ยังยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า ออกปากไล่ด้วยสายตา อีกฝ่ายค้อมตัวเร็วๆ ทีหนึ่งก่อนจะจ้ำพรวดออกจากห้อง ว่องไวราวกับมีลูกธนูบินกวดหลัง

หวังว่าพวกมันจะล้มหายตายไปในสงครามเสียบ้าง เขาคิด กลับมาผ่อนคลายเมื่ออยู่คนเดียวอีกครั้ง ไม่มีอะไรดีไปกว่าเสียงในสภาที่นำมาใช้ได้ตามใจชอบ และรายได้มหาศาลจากภาษีสงครามที่เขาสามารถยึดมาจากคนพวกนั้นตอนที่มันเสียชีวิตได้อีกแล้ว

สองปีผ่านไป ข่าวการตายของชนชั้นสูงในสงครามหลายๆ คน รวมถึง _ลอร์ดโรเบิร์ตแห่งล็อกซลีย์_ ลอยมาให้ได้ยินถึงหู นายอำเภอออกแถลงถ้อยความเศร้าโศกเสียใจและคำสดุดีผ่านที่ว่าการกลางเมือง ไม่ลืมให้คำมั่นถึงทรัพย์สินทั้งหมดของตระกูลผู้สละชีพว่าจะถูกนำมาใช้เพื่อต่อต้านการรุกรานจากข้าศึกสงครามอย่างรอบคอบและมีความหมาย และ... _โอ_ เขาได้สายตาพยาบาทอาฆาตแค้นจากหญิงคนรักของมันกลับมาเป็นของขวัญ

เขาโยนนางออกจากคฤหาสน์ เอ่ยปากขับไล่ ไม่เปิดโอกาสให้ได้หยิบฉวยสิ่งใดไปเป็นที่ระลึกแก่คนรักผู้ลาลับ ว่ากันว่าพัสถานของลอร์ดโรเบิร์ตนั้นมีมากนัก นางร่ำไห้ บ่ายหน้ากลับไปที่เหมือง –– ที่ของพวกต่ำชั้น ซึ่งเขาก็เห็นสมควร _จงไสหัวกลับไปในที่ๆ พวกแกสมควรอยู่_ แม้จะไม่ได้กล่าวออกมาเป็นคำ แต่สายตาและความเยียบเย็นที่เขาแสดงออกมานั้น ก็น่าจะพอให้พวกมันเข้าใจชัดเจนว่าเขากำลังคิดอะไร

ย่างเข้าปีที่สี่ ข่าวลือ _ลอร์ดแห่งล็อกซลีย์กลับมาแล้ว_ พูดผ่านกันปากต่อปาก ส่วนร่างเป็นนั้นปรากฏตัวขึ้นให้เห็น ณ ห้องทำงานพร้อมเงินถุงเงินถังในเช้าวันหนึ่ง ผู้ยิ่งใหญ่แห่งน็อตติ้งแฮมยืนขึ้น โค้งตัว แล้วส่งยิ้มชืดตามมารยาทมากกว่าจะตีความเป็นอื่นได้ ขอโทษขอโพยในสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นกับตัวคฤหาสน์และสมบัติแห่งล็อกซลีย์ โรเบิร์ต... _โรบิน_ เพียงวาดยิ้มละไมกลับ กล่าวอย่างไม่ถือสาและบอกว่า _เข้าอกเข้าใจ_ เขามุ่นคิ้ว ยังคงไม่วางใจ หากก็ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร

“ท่านทำให้ชนชั้นสูงพวกนั้นถึงขั้น _ได้อาย_ ”

เจ้าของตำแหน่งผู้ปกครองแห่งล็อกซลีย์หัวเราะ พวกเขาขยับเดินขึ้นมาชิดคู่ในพิธีบริจาค เสียงเงินยังคงกระทบถาดทองเหลืองที่วางอยู่เบื้องล่าง แต่ไม่มีเสียงของผู้บริจาคคนใดจะแน่นหนักและกังวานได้เท่ากับของอีกฝ่าย ไม่แม้แต่จะใกล้เคียง _ที่เทลงไปนั่นไม่น่าต่ำกว่าห้าสิบเหรียญทอง_ โรเบิร์ตซุกถุงเงินที่บัดนี้ว่างเปล่ากลับเข้าอกเสื้อ ไร้ซึ่งท่าทีเสียอกเสียดาย

พวกเขาพบกันบ่อยขึ้นหลังจากนั้น ส่วนมากเป็นในงานประชุมและสังสรรค์ของบรรดาชนชั้นผู้มีตำแหน่ง พวกเขาดื่มกิน เมามาย และเสพสุขกับความว่างเปล่าเพียงช่วงขณะที่คว้าได้ ผู้ยิ่งใหญ่แห่งน็อตติ้งแฮมลืมสงคราม ลืมคาร์ดินัล ลืม _เดอะ ฮู้ด_ ลืมหน้าที่ที่มาพร้อมกับอำนาจเหนือผู้คนเสียสิ้น กระทั่งลอร์ดล็อกซลีย์คุกเข่า –– เกือบจะเป็นแทบเท้า ใบหน้าแหงนมอง แววตาทั้งแกร่งกล้าและออดอ้อน ในหัวของนายอำเภอยิ่งขาวโพลน

ไม่รู้ว่าฝ่ายใดเริ่มต้นก่อน อาจเป็นเขา อาจเป็นท่านลอร์ดหนุ่ม ผู้สั่งการแห่งน็อตติ้งแฮมไม่แน่ใจนัก ปลายลิ้นซึมซาบรสของบรั่นดีซึ่งไม่ใช่ของเขา เขาเกลียดบรั่นดี และอาจจะเกลียดจูบนี่ด้วยที่ทำให้เขากระหายอยากในสิ่งที่ไม่เคยนึกอยากแตะต้องมาก่อน

พวกเขาร่วมรักกันอย่างเดรัจฉาน มือเกาะเกี่ยว หลังชื้นเหงื่อ ลมหายใจร้อนๆ พาดพัด ทั้งบนโต๊ะ เก้าอี้ บนพรม ร่างกายทาทาบและมันก็ช่าง _ท่วมท้น_ เขาหอบหายใจในขณะที่ลอร์ดล็อกซลีย์หลุดเสียงคราง และนั่น –– ช่างฟังแล้วเหมือนกับคำเว้าวอน

ยามที่กล่าวแก่บาทหลวงว่า ‘พระเจ้าอยู่บนนั้น และข้าอยู่ข้างล่างนี่’ นายอำเภอแห่งน็อตติ้งแฮมหมายความตามนั้นทุกตัวอักษร หากไม่เคยคิดถึงช่วงเวลาเช่นนี้ ยามที่เขากำลังทำรักและทอดร่างกายอยู่เบื้องล่าง ในขณะที่ล็อกซลีย์ –– _ลอร์ดโรเบิร์ต_ แอ่นกายหยัดอยู่ด้านบน จริงอยู่อีกฝ่ายอาจไม่ใช่พระเจ้า แต่ที่เบื้องหลังเปลือกตา ตอนที่ใคร่ความรู้สึกพุ่งตัวจนสติแทบแตกดับ ในอนุสำนึกชั่วครู่ก็เหมือนกับได้หยั่งเท้าเข้าอาณาเขตของพระเจ้าอยู่

ไม่ใช่ก็ใกล้เคียง


End file.
